FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is directed to a coated transparent substrate, which comprises, on at least one of its sides, a multi-layer layer-system. More specifically, the invention is directed to such a transparent substrate where the multi-layer layer-system is also transparent and the coated substrate is thus for instance a window substrate as e.g. for vehicle windows and especially for motor vehicle front windows.
The present invention is further directed on a method for producing at least one layer on a workpiece by means of a reactive deposition process, to a method for coating a workpiece with at least two layers of different materials, to an apparatus for producing at least one layer on a workpiece and finally to a Hafnium-Oxynitride.